The 7th Avenger
by Vex Matthewson
Summary: *Previously published but now re edited and improved* Samantha Jennings has always been intelligent but now SHIELD have taken an interest and all she wanted to do was keep a low profile. Not to mention the black haired man that fills her dreams and is hidden in every mirror she passes. Loki/OC (Written as new superhero with own movie before tying in with Avengers)
1. Ice

**Hello**

**For those of you who don't know, I published this story/series a while ago but recently took it down because I wasn't happy with the standard. I am pleased to say it is back and re edited. **

**This follows the story of my original character Samantha Jennings, the main concept is the same however I hope you find this version better written and more developed. I plan to change storylines and characters however remain canon when in known Marvel films.**

**Here is a small introductory chapter.**

**Anyway, if you're a returning reader or new to this story, I welcome you and I hope I do not disappoint.**

**Vex**

* * *

_A cold wind blew across the frozen waste land as the giants raced towards her. She unsheathed her weapon, waiting for the oncoming storm. Quickly she was engaged in battle, fighting for her life._

_The blue creature circled the girl, hesitantly watching her. She two began a circular movement waiting for him to attack. She calculated the probability of each possible move it could make, making the right deduction as it lunged. Effortlessly she flipped over it, clipping the top of its right knee._

_The creature howled in pain and went to attack again. She was ready though and simply pierced the oncoming creature with her weapon, killing it instantly. Her weapon got stuck though leaving her vulnerable as she tried to extract it from the chest of the dead monster._

_Next she saw the air as she was flung to the side by a punch. Quickly she thudded to a stop as she hit the ground. Though her body protested, she heaved herself up, rapidly summoning her weapon back to her. Just in time it returned to her grip as another being attacked. She soon dealt with it and this time did not leave her weapon stuck in its chest._

_She looked around to see a black haired lady lying on the ground, completely defenceless. With great accuracy she threw her weapon and penetrated the monster on the move. The lady looked to her, giving a nod in thanks. _

_The weapon was once again summoned to her hands and she continued battling. _

"_Don't let 'em touch you." She heard a voice shout out in the distance. _

_She didn't know who had spoken though, instead her attention focused on the black haired man stood in front of a kneeling creature. Her first instinct was to protect this man, no matter the cost._

_She once more threw her weapon killing yet another creature but helping the man. He looked up and made eye contact. Both breathing a little sigh of relief to see the other was fine. She felt the weapon return to her before hearing a yell next to the side._

_She turned to see a blonde haired man stabbed through the chest by ice._

_Words were said which she did not pick up in the wind but she knew it was time to leave. She ran to meet her comrades when the ground started to shake beneath her. She could see the black haired man had stopped to wait for her while the others continued along. Neither noticed the crack appearing in the ice._

_She ran as fast as she could, aware of the larger creature chasing them but then she heard a crack behind._

"_Run!" She felt herself shout and upon reaching the man, she gave him a push to indicate what he should be doing. Both could feel the ground start to give way._

_She caught sight or the large tail about to pierce the man in front and going on her first instinct, she pushed him away. He fell and stumbled forward enough to get him out of the creature's way. Instead it caught her legs and she could feel herself sliding._

_The man turned round, eyes wide with horror as he watched her slip further and further from him. Time seemed to elongate for the pair. He tried to reach out his hand and she tried to reach out hers but it was of no use, the new crack in the ice between the two was too big. He made to jump it but a red headed man stopped him from doing so, instead he was pulled back to safety._

_The last thing she saw was the black haired man calling something. Maybe it was her name; maybe it was for help, she didn't know. All she knew was that she was now falling into darkness..._

"NOOOOOOOO!" Samantha screamed as she shot up in bed. Her breathing was laboured and heavy. It took a few moments for her body to return to its senses and realise she wasn't falling but instead was in her room.

"Samantha?" Her Dad came running into the room looking around for the intruder. He was dressed in plaid pjs but still looked threatening with the gun in his hand.

"Dad it's fine." Samantha told him as she lay back down on her bed, her breathing returning to normal. "Just a bad a dream is all."

Her Dad looked around one more time before believing her and relaxing. He sat at the end of her bed, she felt the weight of his body sink the bed where he sat.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked her.

"No." She replied.

_Poor kid_

"Samantha please talk to me."

"It was just a bad dream was all. The classic falling to your death." Samantha shrugged, trying to act like it hadn't shaken her up as much as it had.

"Most people though don't dream about falling to their deaths more than once in a month, let alone a week." Her Dad pointed out.

_Maybe I should take her to psychiatrist or something._

"That's just happened this week." Samantha said. "I'm fine. You don't have to take me to see a psychiatrist."

"I don't know..."

"Dad really." Samantha continued. "Now I don't know about you but I have to be up early in the morning so if you don't mind..."

She indicated towards her door and her dad took the hint.

Samantha had no intentions of returning to sleep though. Instead she got up and turned her laptop on and decided to aimlessly search through the internet.

3 hours later it was 7 o'clock and she decided to get ready for work, not noticing the black haired man watching her in the mirror.


	2. What are you doing with your life?

**I took the original stories down because I really did think they were way under the standard I am writing at now. Please see this as a good thing that I'm taking the time and effort to re do these stories, making them better than before. **

**However after the story, if you would still like the old version, feel free to PM me and I'll send you which ever story from the old series you want.**

**Anyway, please just enjoy this one for now**

**Vex**

* * *

"As you can see, we've made leaps and bounds with the technology." The handsome young man explained to the potential investors. "Eclipse aims to be at the forefront of the weapon's field, not only replacing but going further than the gap left by the departure of Stark Industries."

"But Tony Stark is a genius." One stern looking man from the back spoke up. "We all know you've got the intelligence but how do manage to beat the Ironman suit?"

"A good question." The young man was not perturbed by the question, instead a small smile flicked on his lips. "Well we are currently looking into the field of mind weaponry. By that we mean we are looking into developing how we can affect the minds of enemy soldiers. Use them to our advantage with no lasting effects and the need to turn them into double agents."

"You mean mind control?" The older gentleman teased. The room gave a few chuckles. The young man just kept smiling.

"That's exactly what I mean."

The room turned silent and a chill crept over the air. The young man kept the smile on his face but he no longer looked like he was laughing with them, but at them.

"You're not serious?" The old man stood up, looking for a reaction. When none came he headed to the doors. "If you think you're getting my money now Hughes-"

The man stopped when he saw the two large, gruff looking men stood on the other side of the glass door.

"You've locked us in?" He gasped.

"I did tell you all that you would be handing your money over at the end of this presentation." The man called Hughes shrugged, he began to reach for something under his desk.

"You're mad." Another man stated. Panic began to settle on the faces of the potential investors, 40 year old men reverting back to children.

"Actually," Hughes said, his head under the desk. When he reappeared his face was covered by a gas mask. "I'm quite the opposite."

A sickly yellow gas began to pour into the room. The group erupted into motion, helplessly banging on the glass walls trying to find an escape. Each one slowly succumbing to the gas and collapsing to their knees.

The poor fool who had spoken first had managed to collapse near the feet of the handsome young man.

"You need help." He rasped.

"No Mr Jackson." Hughes replied as he bent over the older man. "I need money."

The old man was then sent to the black state of unconsciousness by a foot to the face.

* * *

"Samantha couple over there need serving." Stacy told her employee.

"Isn't that Gareth's area?" Samantha asked, pulling herself away from her phone.

"He hasn't come in today." Stacy answered before going off to tell someone else how to do their job.

Samantha's face scrunched in confusion, it wasn't like Gareth to just disappear like that.

"Hi, are you ready to order?" Samantha asked the pair once she had reached the table.

The young boy had short spikey blonde hair. He was tall, Samantha could tell that just from him sitting down. Looked like he was young, school still maybe? Yeah school but still older….so a collage or sixth form student. The pen on his hand suggested he was still in the school by the fact it had homework on it and when it was due. His eyes kept flicking behind Samantha where sky sports was on….so a sports fan…..yeah a footballer. Injured at the moment by the way he positioned his leg under the table.

The girl opposite him was blonde also and had placed her phone on the table…expecting a message off someone by the way she kept checking it. She didn't seem too concerned her boyfriend was spending more time watching TV then listening to her. So the person she was getting the message off must be someone else paying her more attention…..friend? No boyfriend comes over friend…..other boyfriend on the other hand…..

The deductions ran through Samantha's head but on the outside she remained polite and smiled at the couple.

"Yeah can I have the cheeseburger and chips with no tomato please." The boy said, looking back to his girlfriend.

_Please don't pick the salad…please not the salad…..no way is she getting my chips this time…please not the-_

"And I'll have the Caesar salad please." The girl ordered, Samantha could see the boy's face fall and Samantha had to keep herself from laughing out loud.

"And to drink?" Samantha collected the menus off them.

"Urm I'll have a coke." The boy answered.

"And can I have bottled water please." The girl replied.

_Of course you want a bottled water….I know…._

"Oh can I have extra onions on my cheeseburger please?" The boy asked.

_There is no way I am kissing him tonight…..should have just gone out with Charlie _

"Sure." Samantha smiled, not being able to hide her amusement at the couple.

She walked over to the till and placed the order. All the while she kept her ear tuned to BBC news playing on the other side of the bar.

"Today it was announced new investment is going to be placed into Eclipse, the company famously known for its scientific breakthroughs of chemical arms. Often in the past it has been shadowed by Stark Industries. The founder, Martin Hughes focused on unconventional weaponry which some say were unethical. What cannot be denied though is their effectiveness. A few years ago though the company was put under strain when Mr Hughes died, leaving his son Tobias Hughes in charge. Many said the young man was not ready for the role, reflected by the decreasing profit and near bankruptcy the company has faced these past few years. Now though it appears many investors are eager to get on the Eclipse train and their new project to be unveiled in the coming weeks. The company say it is going to change war as we know it. Rick Jones reporting from Washington for the BBC."

"Samantha you know you're supposed to stop when the glass becomes full." The sound of Stacy broke Samantha from her day dream. Her head snapped up and took in her surroundings.

She had become so focused on the news story she had somehow managed to subconsciously go to the bar and start pouring the drinks. What she hadn't done was stop pouring the drinks.

"Bugger." Samantha hissed as she realised she stood in a puddle of coke.

* * *

"How badly does Stacy want to kill me?" Samantha heard a voice say behind her.

"She already thinks you're dead, otherwise you would have turned up to work." Samantha shrugged as she began to walk to the bus stop. "Speaking of you not turning up to work, where have you been?"

"Sorry I got caught up in my other job." Gareth answered, easily matching her pace. Samantha was tall, 6 ft was tall for anyone but Gareth was just that little bit taller at 6'1. He had caught her leaving the staff entrance of the restaurant.

"Oh yes this very secretive job you tell no one about." Samantha teased. The cold London air bit at her skin, she wrapped her leather jacket tighter round her body.

"Exactly and I got held up." Gareth sighed. His American accent contrasting heavily with Samantha's English one.

"Yeah whatever." Samantha shook her head but had a smile on her face.

"So we disagree about the finer details but we can both agree I owe you." Gareth held one finger up, pointing out what they both thought. "So how about I take you to the natural history museum tomorrow?"

"Gareth-" Samantha stopped walking and turned to face him.

"It's not a date, you've made that clear. You're not interested despite how many times I ask." Gareth defended.

"Or anyone asks, I'm just not into the whole dating thing." Samantha shrugged feeling bad. Well she was into it but everyone around just seemed to be complete idiots. There was just something they were all missing.

"So let's go as friends. Tomorrow is both our day off and I remember you saying you wanted to look at the updated evolution exhibit. Plus they have that new exhibition about the Norse Gods, with that famous spear thing-"

"Frykte."

"Yeah that thing." Samantha gave out a small laugh at Gareth. "Come on it'll be fun."

"I don't know I've got things to –"

"I'll buy you lunch, your favourite."

"Fine." Samantha gave in. She started to walk away and Gareth didn't follow. "I expect a McFlurry as well." She called over her shoulder.

"As my lady commands it, it shall be done." Samantha turned to see Gareth bow to her, causing her to laugh and for him to get a few weird looks.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled at him and walked away to her bus.

* * *

"What are you doing with your life Samantha?"

"Dad?" Samantha was confused by her dad's abruptness. She placed her book across her chest and looked at her father stood in the doorway to her bedroom. She continued to lay down on her bed and watch as her father moved to sit on the end of it.

"I mean what are you doing working as an administrator of a school and a waitress? Neither full time jobs."

"Dad I thought we had-"

"I know you said you didn't want to go to university because of the accident but that was 7 years ago Samantha. You're 25 now and still living with your dad."

"So do a lot of people my age." Samantha shrugged, deciding to sit up a bit straighter in bed.

"Yes people looking for jobs after finishing university." Her dad countered. "You could have been anything you wanted to be, you had a full scholarship to Cambridge. How many have that and the courses they have to decide between are Medicine and Law?"

Samantha remained silent, refusing to look at her father.

"Look I know losing your mother was tough, for both of us. But it's time to move on. Do you really think your mother would be happy if she knew you were wasting away your life on jobs way below your potential?"

"What's with the speech dad? You haven't lectured me in years about my choices, what's caused the sudden change in heart? I mean come on; you've literally just walked in and came straight to my room." Samantha paused for a moment before quietly continuing. "What happened at work?"

_Don't scare her_

"Just the case I'm working on is really making me evaluate a few things in my life."

"Dad what's going on?"

"A family hired me to find their youngest daughter, same age as you and unfortunately I found her but not...not...well let's say she'll never reach her potential." Her dad sighed. "I just want to make sure if that happened to you, god forbid, you hadn't wasted your time."

"You're lying." Samantha stated.

_How does she always know?_

"Dad what's really going on?"

Just then a phone starting ringing and Samantha's dad looked at the caller ID.

"I've got to take this." He stepped out and into his room. Samantha focused as hard as she could, straining to hear what was being said. "You got it?...Good, I'll be over as soon as...yes I know what you've had to...I'll get the payment...No, I promise."

Samantha heard her father head back to her room, she quickly picked up her book to act naturally.

"That was an informant. I've got a lead on my case." Her dad leant in her doorway.

"I thought you've just finished it." Samantha challenged.

"This is a different one."

"I've never know you to be so busy, business must be good." Samantha commented.

"Yeah well life of a PI, don't wait up for me, I'll imagine I'll be gone for a while." He came into the room and bent down to gently kiss Samantha on the forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too." Samantha said but with a slight hint of confusion in her voice, her father hadn't done that in years.

Samantha didn't pick up her book again. She instead went to her window and watched as her father left in his car.

And while she watched her father, the man in the mirror watched her.


End file.
